


Fixation

by GiftedWinds



Series: Post Reichenbach MorMor Drabbles [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jim plays the piano, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftedWinds/pseuds/GiftedWinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim used to play the piano. Maybe, with a little luck, he can play again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixation

     There has been a lot of learning going on at Jim and Sebastian's flat. Jim is relearning how to function, and Sebastian is learning how to help. Jim had relearned speaking with ease, but he doesn't say anything if he can get by. He may as well be a ghost drifting through their penthouse flat. The quiet is maddening, and Sebastian feels as if he will go mad; a person can only speak into thin air for so long.

x/////x

     Before the incident, he used to play the piano. Jim would get in a mood where he needed to be left alone and just think, so he would sit down at the bench and play for hours. He was brilliant at it and played everything from memory.

_"You could've been a ragtime pianist, kitten."_

_"I am a ragtime pianist. Doing it professionally would be_ so _boring."_

     Jim used to sing, too. It was rare, but he could. The Beatles, Billy Joel, he knew them all. His talent at that baby grand was just as amazing as everything else he did.

x/////x

     Jim has been silent for a week. His lips have moved, but not a word has left him. He's just been sitting there at the piano bench all day, and the steady rise and fall of his chest is the only indication that he is still alive. His hands lay by his side on the bench as they have for two hours. Before that, they were in his lap. Whenever he got the chance Sebastian had been watching him throughout the day and talking to him. He tried to encourage Jim to remember at first, and when that didn't help he told him it was okay not to remember. He may as well have been talking to a wall.

     After eight days of sitting and staring at the keys he moved. Sebastian had been making a cup of tea for each of them both (Jim had accepted tea before the whole piano thing. He'd been doing better then, too) and when he went back into the main room Jim had his fingers on the keys. He was biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed, but for the first time since the incident, soft piano music drifted through the flat.


End file.
